The New Plumber on the Block
by Roman Vulcan
Summary: Bowser has struck again. However, he's kidnapped the plumbers instead of Princess Peach! And he's currently sane if that believable. Why did he do this? Read and find out!
1. Kidnapping

A/N: I recommend that you read "The Goofy Thwomp" before you read this. You don't have to, but please do. I'm sure you'll laugh.

* * *

Chapter 1: Kidnapping

Mario and Luigi were exhausted. They had been extra busy today. The pipes were extremely damaged and tiresome for some reason. They had noticed one thing, though: the hard-to-repair dents had a hammer shape to them. Right now, though, they were too tired to think about this, especially now at dusk. They were so tired, they didn't even feel hungry. The brothers just said good night to each other, and went to bed in their day clothes. Mario did not take off his shoes, so tired was he. Luigi, though, did. They fell asleep and slept soundly.

* * *

"YEOUCH!" shouted Luigi, waking up from a bad dream. In this dream, he was off to rescue Daisy when some Goombas had cornered him. They took off his shoes and began to nibble at his toes. Finally, one decided to bite them; that's where he woke up. He looked around and saw nothing.

_Hmm,_ he thought. _That-a seemed so-a real._ He was about to go back to bed…then he heard something in the other room. He quietly put on his shoes and then listened intently. His eyes grew large when someone spoke. It was Koopish. And the speaker was Bowser himself.

"MAMA MIA!" shouted his brother. That could only mean one thing: Mario was in trouble.

"Get his brother," commanded the King.

"Run, bro! RUN!" called Mario's voice. Luigi did as his brother told him.

He ran into their kitchen and found their emergency Mushrooms and Flowers. He used a Fire Flower, and then turned to the small band that was pursuing him. He hurled a fireball at the creature at the front. It wasn't even slowed down. He threw two more at it, then realized the awful truth.

It was a Buzzy Beetle.

And he was being surrounded by a ring of Buzzies.

He looked around in near panic to try to find an escape route. Unfortunately, he missed the fact that a Hammer Bro. was with the crowd. Then Luigi felt something hit him. He whirled around and threw a fireball at the nearest non-Buzzy. Or at least tried to.

He had lost the ability to throw fire.

Looking down, he saw a hammer.

The horde closed in on him, and he was caught.

* * *

"Very good, Koopa Pack," Bowser said to the unit of his army that had helped him. "The first part of my plan is complete."

"What's-a this plan?" asked Mario, currently being restrained by several Troopas and Goombas.

"Shut up," snapped a certain Koopa, holding a hammer at the plumber's head.

"It's all right, Hammer Bro. I'll explain the plan at the castle."

Just then, something caught this Hammer Bro.'s attention.

"Who's there?" he yelled at a rustling bush.

Then he saw Toad running in the direction of Peach's castle.

"I'll get him."

"HOLD IT!" shouted the king, making the hammer-throwing Koopa jump.

"B-but he'll tell the Princess!"

"Just let him."

"But—"

"Remember the plan?"

"Oh, yeah," sighed the Hammer Bro.

The horde proceeded to Bowser's castle. Bowser was manically laughing all the way there.

_My plan is going along better than I expected._

* * *

A/N: Wondering what's happening with the plumbers? If you have a guess, please place it in a review. Please  
be patient for updates.


	2. The Warning

A/N: As usual, I don't own Nintendo OR any of the characters. Also, Beta Readers, feel free to smooth this out a little if it needs any proofreading. Use PM for content and polishing issues.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Warning

"Princess!" Toad's voice was urgent as knocked on the door.

Peach, wearing her pink nightgown, opened it and asked, "What's wrong, Toad?"

"It's—it's…" There was a nervous pause here. "Bowser just kidnapped the plumbers!"

"What?!"

"He broke into their house got them. I only came by when they were just leaving. I glance behind me and saw a Hammer Bro. about to slammerize me, but Bowser commanded him not to."

"That's weird. Why would he let you tell me?"

"I dunno…we need more information. But how will we ever get to Bowser?"

Peach's eyes light up.

"I think I know. C'mon, Toad."

xXxXx

"There we go."

Peach turned to Toad with the Mushroom she had just made. She was holding it with tongs so she wasn't affected by it.

"What's it for?"

"Use this as a disguise, Toad. You'll look just like a Koopa. But don't let anything attack you; its effects will wear off."

"Got it, Princess."

"Also, I'm unblocking the pipe that is the easiest route between this castle and Bowser's. It'll be reblocked once you come back."

"Okay," said Toad.

He used the Koopa Mushroom made from the hard-to-come-by Seeds made from old Super Mushrooms, water, and Koopa shell fragments.

They went to the pipe about which they were talking. Peach opened it, and the Koopafied Toad entered.

"Good luck!" she called down after him.

xXxXx

"Hey, c'mon!" called a Goomba.

"Huh?" asked Toad on his Koopa form.

"There's an important meeting that the whole army has to attend. Something about the plumbers and the Princess." Toad followed it to Bowser's castle with no further questions.

xXxXx

_That is not a good thing at all,_ thought Toad as he left the castle.

He had no idea that four Goombas were sneaking up on him. These four troublemakers sometimes liked to nip at Troopas. They saw Toad as their next target.

"Hee hee," snickered one. "This is gonna be easy."

"And fun," added another.

"Let's get ready to pounce," said a third.

And pounce they did on Toad.

"Yipe!"

He ran from them, then stopped and turned around. The Goombas were staring at him. He looked down at himself.

The Mushroom had worn off. He looked like himself again.

That was not a good thing at the moment. Thus, he sprinted toward the pipe and jumped in with the traitors hot on his trail.

xXxXx

Peach had not eaten anything today.

She was worried. Worried about the plumbers and Toad. She didn't even feel hungry.

She continually watched the pipe as much as she could. Even while she was getting dressed, she kept one eye on the pipe Toad had gone through. She even stood by it, waiting. Then her patience paid off.

Up from the pipe popped Toad. Unfortunately, his disguise had worn off.

"Close it, Princess! There are Goombas after me!" was the first thing he said.

She flipped open a little panel on the pipe and dialed in a code on the keypad there. They both crossed their fingers.

Green beams sprung up at a 90-degree angle from each other and bent down on the pipe to make an X. The pipe was sealed, and they were safe.

xXxXx

_Almost there…_ thought the leading Goomba of the four. _This is almost perfect. We're gonna get Princess Peach for Bowser. He's gonna be delighted with us, promote us, maybe even give us some land. That'll be great._ Then he looked up at the opening of the pipe.

And saw a dark X form over it.

_Oh, great._

xXxXx

After they had sent the Goombas back down the pipe, Toad and Peach discussed what they were going to do.

"So it's really a trap?" Peach asked.

"'Fraid so, Princess. Mario and Luigi are just the bait."

"And if he has all three of us…"

"That would be bad. Who should try to go get them? The whole army's on the lookout!"

Peach's eyes once again lit up.

"Get Toadette and Toadsworth. I think I've gotten."

"Right away, Peach."

Toad trotted off to the castle.

_I think I'll take a leaf out of another princess's book._

xXxXx

"WHAT?!"

The four flat Goombas stacked on top of one another shivered fearfully.

"W-w-we saw Toad here, sire," said the one on top as well as he could. "He was disguised as a Koopa and listened in on the—"

"SILENCE!" boomed the angry king. "Just answer this question: did…he…get…away?"

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"WELL?"

"Y-yes." The Goomba's voice was so quiet it was barely audible. However, Bowser heard it and understood.

"KAMEK!"

The now very nervous Magikoopa, who was nearby, was quick to respond.

"Y-y-yes, my lord?"

"Spread the word: if Princess Peach doesn't come within 48 hours, we do things the old-fashioned way."

"Yes, sir."

"Also, guard the blocked pipe, just in case she tries to use it."

"Yes, sir." And off he went.

"Meanwhile," Bowser said to the four Goombas, "get reinflated and get back on duty."

"Yes, sir," said all four at one. The bottom one walked them all to the Goomba Hospital.

"I always knew we were close friends," said the second in the stack to the first, "but this is ridiculous."

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

A/N: If you're wondering, the "pipe blocker" was something the plumbers made to protect the Mushroom Kingdom from the Koopas. Anyway, if you like it, loathe it, or have a prediction or guess on what's happening next, put it in review, please. Thanks. \\/


End file.
